A Night of Covfefe
by breawycker
Summary: AKA the worst thing I've ever written WARNING: extremely explicit and contains diaper usage and sexual scenes


The phone rings. It's Trump calling for the third time today. He probably wants a bedtime story or something. It had been a year since he was impeached and Hillary was retroactively declared President of the United States. It was a controversial move, but everyone seemed to agree it was what best for the country. Now Trump lives in a classified location which just happens to be next to Sean Hannity's house. Sean picks up the phone.

"Hello?" He asks knowing what's coming next.

"Mr. Hannity?" Trump asked respectfully.

"What did I tell you to call me, slut?" Hannity's voice was dripping with venom. He knew that Trump liked it when he talked down to him.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Good boy," Hannity purred."Now then. What do you want?"

"Can you come over and fuck me Daddy? I've been a really good boy…" Trump's voice quivered as he spoke terrified his Daddy would punish him.

"Is that so? Well then I then maybe it's time for your reward. I'll be over in a minute. Don't touch yourself until I arrive unless you want a spanking, boy."

"Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy." Trump laid in bed eating two McDonald's cheeseburger, his usual late night snack, when there was a knock on the door. He knew who it was but he called out "Who is it?" anyway.

"You know who it is whore. Now are you going to let me in or should I just leave you with blue balls?" Trump runs over as fast as he can, which isn't very fast, to open the door "Good boy. Now then it's time to play." Trump smiled. Ever since he lost his job as president he's been down but his Daddy always knows how to bring a smile to his face. "Now then take off your clothes." Without a second thought, Trump immediately started stripping taking it slow until Sean got annoyed and started tearing his clothes off. "You take too long, slut." When Trump's clothes were finally off, Sean gave his tiny dick a small kiss then started taking his clothes off as well. "Prove to me that you're a good boy and you'll get your reward. I'm going to stress test your gag reflex." Trump nodded and started sucking Sean's much bigger cock. "Yes that's the spot bitch. Right there. You are a good boy." Trump's mouth engulfed his dick and he kept going to town with it until he got his reward, a fresh taste of cum. "Now then. Be a good slut and turn around." Trump obliged turning around and sticking his ass out. Sean put a condom and some lube on and quickly made sure that Trump was ready to take it. He was so Sean got to work on Trump's ass. Thrusting hard into Trump's ass. His throbbing cock pounding Trump's ass hard until he shot another load of hot cum into Trump's awaiting asshole. Hannity moaned so loud Hillary could hear him. Trump, meanwhile, was breathing heavily almost to the point of wheezing. But Sean wasn't finished he let loose a stream of pee into the asshole's asshole with a sigh of relief. It took Trump a minute but he realized exactly what Sean was doing, blushing in humiliation. "There you go now you know your place. You're a dirty whore who's no better than a toilet." Trump nodded. "Now then put this on." Sean held out a diaper seemingly from out of nowhere.

"What? No Daddy I'm a big boy."

"Really? Because last time I checked big boys do go potty in their big boy pants."

"It was just one accident Daddy."

"It was more than one accident, pee pee pants. You've had several you belong in diapers like the little baby you are."

"I'm a big boy."

"Prove it."

"Okay fine. When was the last time you went to the bathroom? Add five hours to that time and if you can hold it that long I'll drop it. You will have proven that despite popular belief you don't make wee wee in your widdle pants."

"I don't know. An hour ago?"

"Okay. So you get four glasses. You'll drink four now and then one every half hour." Trump drinks the four glasses.

"This will be so easy. I show you I'm a big boy."

"We'll see, little one." Four hours go by and Trump has yet to have an accident.

"How are those 12 glasses of water treating you? Any urges to go pee pee? Any warm damp feelings?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, you could still just admit you need protection like a little baby. I'll even get you pull ups instead of diapees. How does that sound cutie?"

"No I'm not a baby! I don't need pull ups or diapers."

"We'll see potty pants."

"I'm a big boy!"

"No you aren't. You're my little diaper wearing boy." He walks over to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. "Don't you have to pee so badly?"

"Not at all."

"Wouldn't it feel all nice and warm in your baby potty pants if you just let go? Go with the flow baby butt!"

"Daddy!"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Stop it! I'm not a baby!"

"Prove it! Is that a dark spot there?"

"Noooo!"

"So you don't want to prove you're a big boy? Okay! Ill get rid of all your pants, and get you nice fwuffy diapees!"

"No!"

"Oh its been thirty minutes, time for more water!" He says putting in a tasteless diuretic in just for fun. Trump drinks it not noticing the diuretic.

"Here baby just in case you forgot, dada is going to show you how to pee in the big boy potty!"

"I know how to go potty Daddy."

"You just sit here and let your business happen. You let it all flow out. Drip by drip by drip. When you are finished you stand up.."

He remains seated. "And you wash your hands over there." He checks his watch. "Oh my only five minutes to go." The diuretic kicks in.

"Oh my god! Move!" but it's too late pee flows into Trump's pants.

"Ah hah! There it is! You're a pissy pants baby!"

"I… I…"

"You lost yourself your rights to pants and the bathroom. From now on you'll be supervised in the bathroom since you're obviously too small to know what to do in here. You'll wear only a diaper at home. When we're out and about you'll be allowed a shirt but only a shirt, so i can check you for accidents. You had your chance Trump, but now you're staying in pissy diapees until I'm convinced you're able to go potty like a big boy."

"Yes Daddy."

"Now i want you to come with me, we have some shopping to do. We have to get you some pampers. Because you're my baby girl who pees his pants."

"Can't I have adult diapers at least?"

"No. You're getting ones that are appropriate for your age."

"But I'm 71!"

"Your piss stained pants say otherwise baby. You act like you're 2, if that, so no. You're getting baby diapers."

"You were in the way!"

"You could have said something before you went potty in your pants! Like a shameless infant! A dirty little boy that just lets go wherever and whenever. You belong in diapers."

"I was about to! Big boys have accidents too though…"

"No they don't. Big boys can make it in the potty. Big boys can say when they have to go wee wees. You cannot."

"Yes Daddy."

"That's a good boy." Trump blushed.

"Thank you Daddy." Sean walked over to the bag he brought and pulled out the babiest looking diapers Trump had ever seen. Trump knew his fate was sealed and he had no choice but lay there as he was taped up into his diaper but what Trump didn't know is that Sean slipped a suppository up Trump's butt. It would be only half an hour before Trump would have no choice but to make a nice big poopy in his diaper. All he had to do was wait. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour and Trump's diaper was still clean. How could this be? That was a pretty strong laxative he gave him maybe...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Suddenly, Bernie Sanders bursts through the door.

"TRUMP!" He cries out. "It's time to break up your banks!" He kicks Trump in the balls knocking him over. Then while he was bending over in pain, Bernie took his pants off and fucked Trump in the ass without cries out but is quickly silenced when Bernie puts a gag in his mouth. Clearly in a state of shock from the sudden appearance of "Crazy" Bernie Sanders, and unable to wrap his tiny hands around the gag to remove it, Trump notices a figure lurking behind a curtain.

"Paul Ryan? Is that you?" Trump asks weakly. The figure walks over to Trump. "Save me, Mr. Ryan" Mr. Ryan gives Trump a kiss and vanishes. Bernie pops some blue pills but time passes and Bernie is as limp as Trump's tax plan.

"How could this be?" He checks and he realizes that his pills have been replaced by placebos. "What? HILLARYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Somewhere, Hillary laughs a knowining laugh. Sean pushes Bernie off of Trump.

"Let me show you what a real dick can do," Sean shouted as he shoved his dick deep into Bernie's ass. Bernie cried out in shock as Sean thrusted back and forth showing no signs of stopping. While that was happening, Trump's tummy started to grow and faster than you could say "Crooked Hillary", shit started flying out of Trump's ass into his little diaper. Looks like he was full of shit after all. By the time he was finished the diaper was sagging down to his knees. Meanwhile, Sean seemed to be done fucking Bernie and had him in a diaper of his own. Bernie resigned himself rubbing his sore bottom. After he was done, Sean ran over to comfort his little baby who was sobbing quietly to himself. "Are you okay?" He started rubbing Trump's back as he sobbed a bit louder. "My sweet widdle boy. My wonderful potty pants baby."

"I'm not even going to pull the 'I am a big boy card'."

"Good."

"I'm just a little stinky diaper baby who needs his Daddy and who loves his Daddy with all his big baby heart."

"No but really I hated fighting you on how much of a baby you are cause like you are such a god dang infant."

"Daddy can I be honest?"

"Of course you can, little one."

"The more I get told I'm nothing but a little diaper filling baby the hornier I get."

"You're a diaper filling baby. You're a diaper filling baby. You're a diaper filling baby. Now that being said, if you accept that you'll never be big enough to potty train and that you will always be MY stinky soggy baby boy, maybe your daddy will give you a special cuddle."

"Deal."

"Say it."

"I'll always be too little to potty train and I always be your stinky soggy baby boy."

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"That's right baby boy." Sean start to kiss Trump's neck. "my stinky…" he starts kissing him lower. "soggy…" He kisses him even lower. "diaper boy. Now then, are you ready for your special cuddle baby boy?" Trump starts to moan.

"Daddy. That feels so good."

"You wanna have your Daddy make you tingle and shiver?"

"Yes please, Daddy. I want it so bad."

"Good boy. My good soggy diaper boy." He reaches down into Trump's diaper. "My stinky baby boy gets a little present for filling his diapers for Daddy."

"You sure I'm a good boy?"

"I promise you are my good diaper filling baby boy forever and ever." Sean starts rubbing Trump's hard on through his diaper.

"Who's Daddy's filthy little boy?"

"I'm Daddy's filthy little boy."

"Who loves filling her diapers just for Daddy?"

"Who can't help but go wee wee in the middle of the street when he goes out, no matter who's looking? Who can't hold in his smelly mess no matter how much he wants to? That's you baby boy. My special diaper boy."

"Can't hold it at all. Yay me!" Sean starts getting more vigorous and starting to gently bite Trump's neck. "Just need my diapers and my Daddy to change and love and protect me."

"That's all you need baby boy."

"Yep."

"Just relax and let it all flow out into your diapees."

"Yes, Daddy." Trump goes potty a little more.

"You naughty boy!" He bites hard on Trump's neck. "Going potty while Daddy is giving you your special cuddle." He bites him again. "I suppose I'll have to change my naughty diaper filling girl." Trump moans louder.

"It can wait for a little bit. I don't want this to end I want your special cuddle so badly."

"Then let's take your filled diapee off, potty boy."

"Okay, Daddy. I don't wanna get a rash." Sean pulls your fowl, bloated, and sagging diaper off and kisses the tip of Trump's "rocket man".

"My naughty baby boy. My filthy diaper filling boy. It can't be helped can it? Since you'll never be anything more than my sweet baby boy who just fills his pants wherever and whenever."

"Yes mama I'll always be your little baby boy who fills his pants wherever and whenever." Sean begins giving him a blow job with vigor.

"Oh oh oooh Daddy. That feels so good."

"You're just a baby. A filthy diaper filler." Trump's dick gets harder and harder.

"Yes. I'm just a baby boy. Your filthy diaper filler."

"It seems your dick wants something, baby boy. Does it want your Daddy? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes please, Daddy. I want you so badly."

"Good boy." He takes his clothes off, and he displays his throbbing member. "Do you want it baby?"

"I am a good boy."

"Say the magic word."

"Yes Daddy. I want it more than anything else. Please I'll do anything for it."

"You've already done it baby. You made Daddy very happy and you made a very messy diaper."

"I did? Yay!"

"Now I'm going to give you your special cuddle. Lay down." Trump lays on his back. "Other side, baby." Trump flips over realizing what's to come. He positions Trump's legs in a wide spread, and he tease Trump by poking his ass with the tip of Sean's dick. "Here cums your present." Sean thrusts. Trump moans even harder and louder. "Yes Christ yes fuck me Daddy."

"I am fucking you, baby." He thrusts. "My filthy…" Thrust. "Messy…" Thrust. "Diaper filler." Thrust. "Is my diaper filling bitch baby getting turned on?" Thurst. Thrust. Thrust. "Is my shit loving whore getting off?" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Ye… Yes, Daddy. This feels so good I want more."

"Do you want your mama to keep you in diapers? Do you want me to display what a willing diaper filler you are, for all the world to see?"

"Yes please. I need my diaper because I can't control when I go potty. Yes please mama I want the world to know what I am."

"You never will be able to control your poopies or wee wees you whore. Your Daddy will see to that. You'll be my diapered treasure forever. Stinky and soggy and tingly. All for me."

"I want to walk around in nothing but a diaper and a t shirt so everyone can see what I am."

"All for your Daddy."

"All for you, Daddy."

"My diapered sow. Do you like Daddy's cock? Do you like how it feels when I'm inside of you, fucking you after you've just released your entire mess into your pants? You messy bitch, always missing the potty. What am I saying? Your wear your potty. I make sure of it. You filthy bitch."

"Yes Daddy. I love your cock so much and I love going potty in my pants like the filthy baby I am."

"No. You love going in your DIAPER You diaper loving whore, taking Daddy's cock just as much as you go poopies. Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Maybe when I put a fresh diaper on you IF it is a fresh one and not that messy mass you made just there. I'll stick my dick right down the front and pee in it for you. You are just a baby. You'll never be anything more than my diaper filling baby boy. You stinky soggy

naughty bitch."

"Yes Daddy."

"Say what you are."

"I am a stinky soggy naughty bitch."

"Who loves filling her diapers like the dumb baby he'll always be."

"I am a stinky soggy naughty bitch who loves filling her diapers like the dumb baby he'll always be."

"Again. Louder."

"I AM A STINKY SOGGY NAUGHTY BITCH WHO LOVES FILLING HIS DIAPERS LIKE THE DUMB BABY HE'LL ALWAYS BE!"

"Good boy. My naughty little diaper filler."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome baby." Sean started tickling Trump's back causing him to burst out laughing. His Daddy always knew exactly how to cheer him up. Trump was so grateful he had Mr. Hannity… er… Daddy in his life. Suddenly, someone kicked the door open.

"Really again?'

"Muwahahaha! Now it is time to enact my evil plan on Donald Trump while he's getting fucked in the ass. The spitroast!" He said. It was Robert Mueller! Oh no! Mueller lit a fire under Trump and shoved his dick down Trump's throat causing Trump to gag for a minute but he tries to shove him off but he keeps getting dicked in the face. Trump finally accepting it just let it happen and he deep throated Trump hard but just before he was close to cumming all over Trump a selection of who's who in American politics showed up, including Alexander Hamilton for some reason, and ejactulated all over Trump. "Oh. By the way Trump, YOU'RE FIRED!" Insert diabolical laugh here.


End file.
